Marry You
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: Quinn and Will have been together and Will is prepared to pop the question. But how exactly did they get together? And will she say yes?First installment in a series of oneshots about the life of Quinn Fabray and Will Shuester. Quinn and Will one shot idea I got from a friend. I hope I did it justice for you. A/Uish
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee.**

 **A/N- This is for Chloe2007. I hope I did it justice for you :)**

 **Marry You**

"Hey it's Will. I know you guys are up in New York doing really important Broadway shows and whatnot but is there anyway possible for you, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and Sam to come here to help me with this? It's really important. I need your help." Will Schuester ran a hand through his curly hair. He had concocted this plan and already, in less than twenty four hours, it was starting to fall apart. This was the third phone call that he had made and so far everyone was too busy to make it. There was the sound of the key in a lock outside of the apartment door, "Quinn's home anyway... I have to go." He clicked the end button on the phone and stood to greet Quinn as she walked through the door. "Hey how was work today?" Will smiled coming to hug and kiss her as she walked into the room.

"Well you know the usual... Doctors who think they know everything and a very rude nursing head of staff. I just wish she would let me do my job without criticizing how i do it. I just because it's not her way." Quinn huffed setting her bag down by the door and hanging her car keys on a hook, "How was your day sweetheart?" She inquired standing on her tiptoes to give him another kiss.

He smiled again, "It was great. I love working as the principle at an arts school. The worst problem I've had to deal with so far is sabotage to the lead of the play by the understudy and the usual glee drama."

"I'm really proud of you Will. Who would have known our little glee club would have turned into something so amazing."

"Well thanks to amazing performers like yourself, of course it happened."

Will sat on the couch and Quinn stood behind him rubbing his shoulders, "You look stressed." She commented.

"I know... I'm sorry. I just have been missing you. This is the first night you've been home for dinner all week you know? I need my Quinn time." he tilted his head back smiled at her.

"Well you have me all to yourself tonight" She smirked coming around to sit next to her on the couch.

He laughed, "Yeah for twenty minutes before you fall asleep."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" Quinn rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling. Everything was so perfect. She had a good job, she was happy, and she was finally okay after the incident a year ago. "I love you Will."

"I love you too Quinn." He paused, "What made you say that?"

"You have helped me through so much Will. You pulled me out of my darkest moment... You love me. Always have. I know that... and I've always loved you. I just didn't know this would happen and I feel so lucky to be sitting here with you right now." Quinn replied, her eyes brimming with unshod tears.

He pulled her in close to him just as the first tears started to fall, "Hey... Hey honey it's okay. It's all okay." He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away. " he held her close and felt her pull her feet in and curl up next to him. He knew soon her eyes would be closing and she'd be asleep. She had been working for twelve hours and he needed more time to plan out his surprise for her. He waited for her to fall asleep before he picked her up and carried her to bed. After she was tucked in, he went to his office and made another phone call.

"Hey... yeah I'm going to pick it up tomorrow... but no one can help with the important part of this whole thing. You'd think that more people would be willing to help me but so far no one has said they could except for you Mercedes... I just want this to be perfect for her. She deserves for it to be perfect." He sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"Listen Will... Just give me time to get everyone on board. You just worry about picking up the supplies and I will get everyone there." Mercedes replied on the other end of the line.

"Thank you Mercedes. I really appreciate it."

"No Will... Thank you. I always knew there was a little something extra between you and Quinn and after what happened, I'm glad you were able to make her happy. Now you better take good care of her. That's my best friend." She warned.

"I'll always take care of her."

* * *

 _One Year Ago: Homecoming Week_

"We are pleased to welcome the former members of the New Directions!" Rachel smiled as they walked into the choir room again to meet the four new members of the new directions and Kitty. Quinn looked around the room as she walked in. A smile was on her face, but her mind was scrambling. After her last visit home, her and Puck had finally gotten together. She hadn't seen him since. Just letters and a text or two. He said he couldn't be here for homecoming week, but she understood. He was, after all, deployed.

She sat down quietly listening to Rachel and Kurt talk to the group about how amazing they all were in their day and how great it was that they were all here. She was uninterested and dying to hear from Puck. It had been almost a month since she'd last heard from him. She took a deep breath trying to focus on what Rachel was assigning the group. She didn't care. She tapped her foot lightly against the floor. Why was she even here? It's not like Mr. Shue was here... it was Rachel Berry someone she was barely friends with.

After the club was released the Alumni remained around and made plans for dinner at Breadstix. They even invited Mr. Shue. Quinn had to admit that she was excited to see him again. They'd been in touch since she'd left and she really enjoyed talking to him. He made her laugh and smile which, without Puck, was rare. She drove to the restaurant and she was the second one to arrive next to Will. He stood up as she approached, "Hey you." He smiled, "I was hoping you'd come. How are you?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm okay. Just glad to see you... I feel like it's been forever." Quinn hugged him and instantly all of her worries disappeared.

"I know." he paused, "Well you look great. It seems like you're doing well for yourself." he commented. He clenched his jaw as he asked his next question, "How is Puck?"

"He is good I think... we haven't spoken in about a month... but he's deployed so there wasn't much communication in the first place" Quinn laughed.

"It looks like everyone else is here" Will commented sitting down in his seat. Quinn took the seat next to him as everyone else sat down. They all sat down and instantly the table was full of other people's conversations.

Throughout their meal Will kept glancing Quinn's way. He enjoyed talking to her and couldn't help the way he felt around her. Ever since she performed in front of him for glee club, she'd never left his mind. The way she moved, the way she looked, the way she smiled... everything about her drew him in. When he found out about Quinn's baby from Finn, he couldn't help but feel devastated himself that she would forever be tied to someone else. After she gave up the baby for adoption, he was slightly relieved, not only for Quinn but for himself... until Puck returned after Finn died and they somehow decided that they were supposed to be together. It took awhile before he realized that maybe that was what was best for Quinn.

Quinn picked at her food as she listened to everyone's conversation around her. She didn't want to talk to anyone, so she just listened. Eventually she zoned out and even jumped when she felt Will's hand on her knee. Her eyes met his, and he seemed to be asking if she was okay. Before she could answer him her phone rang. An unknown number flashed across the screen. She immediately jumped up and went outside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Ms. Fabray?"

"Yes this is she... may I ask who is calling?"

"Yes, this is Captain Truman... I am calling concerning Airman First Class Noah Puckerman."

Quinn's heart dropped in her chest, "Has something happened?"

"I hate making this call... I'm sorry to inform you that during his deployment Mr. Puckerman was killed in action. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Quinn felt like the air had been pushed out of her lungs. Tears fell heavily down her cheeks, her knees gave out beneath her and Quinn didn't even notice that someone had caught her as she fell towards the ground. She didn't realize that she was screaming or that someone was holding her back. She didn't know that someone held her hair back as she dry heaved. She didn't know that she was crying out Puck's name over and over again. She didn't know that Will was the one who had followed her out and who had seen the tears start to fall down her cheeks, or that he had caught her and was desperately trying to calm her down.

Will felt Quinn struggle. He saw the tears falling down her face and felt the sting of tears in his own eyes. He hated to see her like this. He hated to see how completely broken she was. He could see her start to calm down and he held her close to him. Rachel came outside after awhile to see where they'd been and ask about paying for the check. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and threw it towards her, "Just pay for mine and Quinn's and grab her coat." He wasn't in the mood to be nice right now, not to Rachel who seemed to not care at all that he and Quinn were on the ground in front of the restaurant and that Quinn was crying so much that she was sick and in the fetal position.

When Rachel returned with Quinn's coat and his wallet, he snatched it and carried Quinn to his car. She was in no state to be alone right now. He carefully put her into the passenger seat and drove her to his apartment. When he arrived he grabbed her things and carried her upstairs. When Will walked in Emma was waiting for him on the couch.

Emma's eyes narrowed as she saw the blonde figure that Will was carrying in, "Why is she here?"

"Emma... listen, Puck just died Quinn really isn't okay and I couldn't just leave her." Will whispered as not to wake her up.

Her face didn't change, "What about all of the other people that were at dinner with you all? Is that why you went to the dinner Will? To see her?" Emma spat annoyed.

"No Emma... I went to see all my kids and no one noticed that she even got up from the table." Will tried explaining.

"Yeah you're the only one who happened to notice it didn't have anything to do with the fact that you've been in love with her since she was your student. Which I find disgusting by the way-"

"Wait what? Where did you get that I'm in love with her from?" Will's brow furrowed.

"First, I don't see you denying it." Tears started to fill her eyes as she held up a folded up sheet of paper from the table, "Second, you said it in this letter to her that you never sent." Will looked baffled, "You don't believe me?" She paused, "Here let me read it to you. It says: Dear Quinn, I wish I had the nerve to tell you earlier... but it was never right or the right time, but I can't help how I feel anymore. Don't get me wrong Emma is great, but I am in love with you. You're beautiful inside and out. You're strong and sweet. You're everything I've ever wanted. Seeing you with Puck that day that you two decided to get together killed me, that's why I couldn't watch you sing with him. Puck is a good guy, but he's never been right for you. I love you Quinn. Always have, always will." Emma finished with tears dripping down her face.

Will couldn't speak. He didn't even know she'd even seen it, "I'm sorry Emma."

"That's all you have to say?" She took a sharp breath in, "I knew that you two had been talking these last few months and I let it go... but this, I can't ignore. I'm done Will. Goodbye." She took her engagement ring off and set it next to the letter she'd dropped onto the table before walking away to bedroom and dragging two suitcases out with all of her things. "Good luck with your train wreck Will."

Suddenly Will had the courage to speak, "Quinn is not a train wreck-"

"A teenage mother who got drunk every other day to go slut it up with every guy at school. Didn't she sleep with the entire glee club and I heard the football team too... or was it the soccer-"

"Shut up and get out. She made a mistake one time Emma and she ended up at Yale. Tell me how that's a train wreck." Will shouted as Emma walked out of the door leaving her key behind her.

Will huffed and sat down on the couch running his hands through his hair. He almost jumped when he felt Quinn's hand on his knee, "I'm sorry you had to hear that Quinn." He whispered looking at the wall in front of him instead of her.

She looked up at him with mascara stained cheeks, "No... I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here."

"Shh, no. You need a friend. Just get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." Quinn whispered back and laid back down to fall asleep. Quinn felt him pull a blanket over her shoulders before going into his own bedroom to sleep for the night.

 _A week later_

Quinn was all dressed in black and she didn't have any makeup on. She knew it would just end up smeared all over her face by tears. She listened to the preacher talk about how wonderful Puck's life had been and how he had a beautiful little girl and a wonderful family that would carry on his memory. He went on to say how his lovely girlfriend would also share in carrying this memory. The soldiers took a step forward and sent off one shot, two shots, three shots. The last shot vibrated throughout Quinn's entire body, she gasped as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't breathe. They walked up to the casket and folded up the flag laid on top. Quinn watched as the flag was perfectly folded and marched right to her. Puck's mother was standing to the left of her as they handed Quinn the flag. The moment it touched her hands she felt weak in the knees.

A friend of Puck's, Airman First Class Hart, stood next to Quinn and held onto her knowing that she was weak. People stood as the trumpets played and they lowered his casket into the ground. After his mother spoke in front of everyone, her eyes filled with tears, people started to leave. The only one's left were Quinn, Puck's mother and Puck's sister. "You should have this flag." Quinn whimpered handing the flag to Puck's mother.

"No... I told them to give it to you." She seemed appalled.

"You need it. He is your son." Quinn insisted handing her the folded flag.

Puck's little sister held on to Quinn tightly, "Thank you." She whispered. As they exited the cemetery his sister held Quinn's hand. Just before they parted ways Puck's mom and sister hugged Quinn, "Thank you for loving him."

Quinn felt tears roll down her cheeks, "Thank you for letting me."

Quinn walked down the long pathway to her car. When she got there Will and a little girl were standing there. "Hey Q... Shelby brought Beth, I told her maybe you could take her for lunch if you want? If not-"

"No... I want to." Quinn managed a smile for her daughter. "What would you like to eat sweetheart?" Quinn asked the four year old.

"Can I have ice cream?" she shined her hazel eyes at Quinn and flashed an innocent smile.

"How about after some chicken nuggets?" Quinn suggested.

"Yes! Auntie Quinn, thank you." She cheered holding up her arms for her to pick her up.

Quinn picked Beth up, "Did Shelby give you her car seat?" Quinn asked Will trying not to think about what she had just witnessed.

"Yes. I have it sitting in my car, I'll go get it." Will said.

"Wait... why don't the three of us go together?" Quinn suggested.

Will nodded, "Whatever you need." He secured the car seat and Quinn buckled in Beth before they drove to the local diner for lunch.

The three sat together and Quinn got Beth situated in a high chair before their waitress came over, "Hey! Welcome! Can I get your drinks?" the woman smiled.

"Milk!" Beth shouted out excitedly.

"What a cute daughter you have." the woman commented making a little face at Beth causing her to giggle.

"Oh she's not our daughter-"

"Oh... I'm sorry" She laughed, "I'll be back with those drinks."

The rest of the meal was filled with Quinn being as attentive to Beth as possible and Will assisting where needed. He was doing whatever it took to keep a smile on Quinn's face and that included asking Shelby if Beth could come with them to lunch. He knew that if anyone could make Quinn feel better it would be Beth. He watched her play with Beth and enjoy ice cream with her. They looked identical as they made faces at each other and as they laughed. He couldn't help thinking to himself how great of a mom Quinn would have been to Beth, but he knew that her life turned out the way that it was supposed to. All he wanted was for her to be happy, above all else, he wanted Quinn happy.

Will waved the waitress over, "Check please."

 _Later that night_

After they had dropped Beth back off with Shelby, Quinn sat in the car with Will on the way to get her car from the cemetery where she had left it earlier. It was quiet for awhile, but finally Quinn spoke, "Thank you for helping me today Will... and not just with Beth, but asking Shelby if I could spend time with her... I know you did. I needed that, it's been really hard honestly. I started looking for another apartment in Connecticut because I can't look at all of his things... I'm almost done with school anyway- Sorry, I'm rambling. Thank you Will."

"Anything for you Quinn." He responded shooting her a look.

They pulled up to the car and Quinn got out to get into hers. Will got out with her. He walked her to her door, before he could say anything she hugged him tightly, "I heard everything that night at your apartment... and I know we haven't talked about anything and I appreciate that because you know I wasn't and still aren't ready for that... but I want you to know I care about you Will. I just need some time okay?" She kissed his cheek.

"I understand... I love you Quinn." He paused, "Don't say it back. I just wanted you to hear it from me... I'll see you soon." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back to his car. He watched in his rear view mirror as Quinn started her car and drove in the opposite direction, back to her life in Connecticut.

 _Four months later_

"Congratulations class of 2014!" A voice announced. Caps flew up in the air and there were cheers from all around. Quinn grabbed her cap from where it landed and hurried out to meet someone outside of the arena where she had graduated from Yale. She spotted him from a few feet away and ran up to him and jumped into his arms, "Will you're here! I saw you in the crowd... I didn't think you'd come!" She smiled brightly.

"Well you sent me an invitation, Why wouldn't I come?" he asked with a laugh. "Congratulations Ms. Fabray on becoming a nurse" he spun her around and when let go from her hug, he immediately missed it.

The two of them had kept in touch and whenever she was in town they'd go on coffee dates or watch a movie but it never turned into anything serious, not that Will minded, he just liked being next to Quinn. She had never mentioned dating or anything and he didn't push it. He'd rather take things slow than push her and risk losing her altogether. He was so happy to see her again.

"Will... I have something to tell you." She looked into his eyes, "I love you"

Will stood silent for a second, he couldn't speak. So, instead he pulled her close crashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Kissing her after all these years was even better than he'd imagined it'd be. Quinn thought the same. She'd always had a crush on Will and now they had the chance to be together. When they pulled apart he smiled, "I love you too."

"Well look who finally got together" Santana's voice came from behind them. They both turned, blushing. "Oh don't mind me, I've just been waiting since forever for this to happen. Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier or even while he was still your teacher. We all knew you had the hots for Mr. Shue and that he felt the same way."

"Wait what?"

She laughed, "Mr. Shue you really gotta get better at checking girls out discreetly. Not that you were looking at anyone besides Quinn." Santana rolled her eyes. The rest of the group came up to join them congratulating Quinn while Santana announced their kiss and that they were a couple.

They all said the same thing, "Finally."

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Hey Mr. Shue... Everyone is here. Are you ready?"

"You got everyone there?!" Will seemed surprised that Mercedes had finally gotten everyone together.

"Yes. Of course I did. I told you I would." Mercedes laughed, "We'll see you soon."

"Hey honey are you almost ready for our date?" Will asked checking the time on his watch. As he waited for Quinn to emerge from the bathroom he straightened his tie, a nervous pit forming in his stomach.

"Yes... How do I look?" Quinn asked coming out of the bathroom and spinning around.

He surveyed her white form fitting lace dress in awe, "You look beautiful Quinn." He kissed her. "Okay now... you have to wear a blindfold... this is a secret date."

"I have to what?!"

"Shh trust me, it's going to be worth it." He replied coming behind her to tie a blindfold around her eyes before leading her out of the room and down to the car.

They arrived to the school and he led her into the choir room where everyone was waiting for them. They walked in and he sat her down, "Don't take off the blindfold until I tell you." he looked at the group of kids, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Tina, Mike, and even Kitty had joined them. The only two missing were Puck and Finn. "Ready?" he whispered to them. They all nodded.

"Okay you can take it off."

Quinn removed the blindfold and saw all of her friends standing in front of her. She jumped when music started behind her. "What is going on?"

"It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby... I think I wanna marry you." Will sang with a smile coming to kneel in front of her, "Is it the look in your eyes or is this dancin' juice." He spun her around, "Hey baby I think I wanna marry you."

"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go. No one will know." Rachel sang.

"Oh come on girl." Sam joined in.

"Who cares if we're trashed got a pocketful of cash we can blow shots of patron, and it's on girl." Blaine winked at Quinn.

Everyone joined in on the chorus, "Don't say no no no no no, just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, and we'll go go go go go. If you're ready like I'm ready. 'Cause it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby I think I wanna Marry you. Is it the look in your eyes or is this dancing juice. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."

"I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like ooh, so what you wanna do?" Kitty sang coming up with Artie, "Let's just run girl."

"If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool, no I won't blame you. It was fun girl." the guys sang with a shrug and a smile.

Everyone joined in again, "Don't say no no no no no, just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, and we'll go go go go go. If you're ready like I'm ready. 'Cause it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby I think I wanna Marry you. Is it the look in your eyes or is this dancing juice. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Just say I do, Tell me right now baby. Tell me right now baby, baby. Just say I do, Tell me right now baby. Tell me right now baby baby. Oh."

Everyone fell back to a background of "ahhhs" as Will knelt down in front of Quinn, "It's a beautiful night. We're lookin' for something dumb to do. Hey baby I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is this dancing juice? Who cares baby," he pulled a ring out of his pocket and opened the box, "I think I wanna marry you."

Quinn had tears of joy in her eyes and a huge smile on her face, "Will you marry me Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Church Bells

There was chatter all around as familiar faces filled the church a few months later. Will stepped through them all and walked down the hall trying to catch his breath. He was nervous. This day honestly wasn't even about him, he didn't have anything to do but stand there and he was nervous. He paced the hall trying to get his head straight about what he was going to say. This all just seemed so crazy and fast all of a sudden.

Will wondered if he was doing the right thing. The last few years all seemed like a blur, like snapshots all running together about how things had happened to get him where he was today. His wedding day.

He walked down the hallway and knocked on the door, "Quinn?"

"Will? You can't come in" She called from the room.

He laughed, "I know… I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm nervous."

He could picture Quinn biting her lip on the other side, "Me too." She admitted.

"Why are we nervous?" Will laughed leaning his back against the door, "It seems silly right?"

"Well I don't know what you're nervous about but I've never worn a dress like this, so I'm just pretty nervous I'm going to fall on my face in front of everyone." She laughed, "Now you, I don't know what you have to be nervous about."

"Maybe I'm just nervous I'm going to forget how to talk or something. That's crazy for a teacher right? Forgetting how to talk… or what about how people feel about us. I always worry about that. I feel like they're judging me for loving you because I was your teacher." Will sighed heavily.

"You worry about that too much. It's not their decision on who I love and who you love. We love each other, that's all that matters." Quinn stated stepping closer to the door. "Now Mr. Shuster, you are late."

"So are you, Mrs. Shuster."

XXX

Will took his place up front and the music began to play. All of the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the isles two by two. Mercedes and Sam, Santana and Brittany, and Blaine and Kurt.

Followed by them was little Beth with the flower basket. She skipped the scattering of petals and seemed to dump them all in one place to which a light unanimous laugh ensued. Following her was the adopted son of Kurt and Blaine, Caleb, who carried the rings on a pillow.

Then the music swelled.

Everyone stood.

Will's heart was pounding in his chest. Everything else about the day suddenly seemed insignificant. He felt like there was no one else in the room. He watched as Quinn rounded the corner and then there she stood.

Her hair was in curls that fell just to the top of the sweetheart neckline of her dress. The bodice fell right to her waist line and puffed into a beautiful tool ball gown. It was simple enough for her but so very elegant. Her vail was adorned with simple beading along the sides and framed the gentle features of her face.

Will couldn't help but notice how she glowed as she stood there in the doorway, the sun shining behind her. His heart swelled and tears came to his eyes as he watched her start to walk towards him.

Quinn took two steps and then faltered. She froze. Will's eyebrows furrowed together confused as to what was happening. He saw Quinn search the room frantically. Will looked over at Mercedes who simply nodded and headed to her with Kurt, who had planned the wedding, in tow.

"I can't do this." Quinn gasped.

"What why?" Kurt was very confused and saw how hurt Will already looked before he even knew what was really going on, "Are you having second thoughts?" Kurt whispered.

"No- I just-"she took a breath, "I always pictured by Dad walking me down the aisle. He's not here, and both of the other men in my life that were important to me are dead, so I have no one. I'm alone." Quinn's eyes filled with tears.

Mercedes grabbed her by the shoulder, "Quinn, look around you. You are not alone." She caught the tears falling from Quinn's eyes, "now don't cry you'll ruin that mascara." She added getting a small smile from Quinn.

"Hold on" Kurt smirked and took off down the aisle. He explained to Will what was going on and explained his plan as Mercedes took Quinn into the hall way, "Excuse me everyone," Kurt called out, "I apologize for the delay, but we're going to try this again… this time with a little help."

Out in the hallway Mercedes continued to calm Quinn. Quinn took a long deep breath and turned when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

It was Puck's mother.

"Hi Quinn." She smiled gently. "Kurt told me what happened, and I know that I am not a father, but I wondered if you would be okay if I gave you away today." Mrs. Puckerman's eyes filled with tears looking at the girl who would have married her son.

Quinn's voice broke, "I couldn't ask you to do that. I am surprised you even wanted to come."

"Quinn, you're not imposing on me and I know you deserve to be happy. I know that Noah would have wanted to see you happy. In fact, I'm sure he's looking down and smiling only wishing it was him there at the end." She smiled at Quinn.

"Thank you Mrs. Puckerman." Quinn whispered allowing her to take her arm in her own.

Mercedes walked down first signaling to everyone that the ceremony was about to begin again.

XXX

"Before we begin the ceremony is there anyone who objects to the two of these people joining in holy matrimony?" the pastor announced over the silent crowd.

Quinn looked out at everyone knowing that this was the most awkward silence of the entire wedding. Something seemed off as she began to turn to face Will again, she had a gut feeling that something-someone was here that shouldn't be.

"I OBJECT" a loud high pitched voice screamed out as the doors to the church flew open wide.

Will and Quinn turned simultaneously to face Emma who was storming down the aisle, face almost as red as her hair. Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she watched the small woman storm towards them.

There was something different about Emma, her hair was not in its usual tidy bob and her shirt was dirty and missing buttons. Anyone that knew Emma Pillsbury knew that she suffered from serious obsessive compulsive disorder, so seeing her like this was almost frightening.

"And the reason for your objection?" the pastor let out quietly, unsure.

Emma stopped in her tracts, halfway down the aisle. No one moved. Emma's hands reached behind her and before they knew what was happening a single gunshot rang out, echoing against the high ceilings, "You can't marry a dead woman." Emma stated calmly and fled from the church.

Everyone turned to see where the shot had landed and saw Quinn's perfect white dress rapidly being stained red as blood poured from her chest. There were a series of shouts around the church.

"CALL 9-1-1"

"Someone help her!"

"Is she going to be okay?"

Quinn was silent.

Her hands moved to her chest, she could feel the hot sticky substance on her fingers. Quinn lifted her hands to eye level and gasped when she saw the blood, her blood shining on her hand. Breathing became harder and harder as Quinn stood there unable to move or think.

It seemed like minutes passed by, when it was really seconds before Quinn felt her consciousness fading. She looked over and saw Will was holding onto her, something she hadn't realized before. "Will." She whispered, looking into his tear filled eyes, "I love you."

Her eyes closed and Will fell with her as she crashed onto the ground.

XXX

At the hospital Will paced back and forth in front of everyone in the waiting room. He couldn't sit still, he couldn't think, he couldn't eat, he could do nothing but pace back and forth while Quinn was in surgery.

He paused for a moment and looked at Quinn's blood stained dress that was halfway shoved into a bag on the chair in front of him. He kept replaying the moment in his head over and over again the sound of the gun continuing to echo in his mind.

 _Was this my fault?_

 _Could I have stopped it?_

 _What if she's dead?_

His thoughts were enough to make him go mad. He just wanted to know if she was okay, he had yet to get an update on her condition from the doctors and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit" A voice suggested, kindly placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shook the hand off, "I can't" he replied gruffly, returning to his pacing.

XXX

After five hours of surgery and two hours in the recovery unit where she was sleeping, Will was allowed to see Quinn. He walked into the room slowly surveying the scene in front of him.

Quinn had several IVs hooked up to her and a ventilator in her throat. Will felt a lump in his throat and tears beginning to rise in his eyes. _Please be okay._ He walked closer to the bed and took her hand in his before turning to the doctor for an explanation.

"Mr. Shuster, your fiancé suffered major damage from the shot. The good news is that we were able to repair most of it. It didn't hit her heart but it did go far enough to brush the spine. We're going to have to wait until she wakes up to see if she suffered any kind of damage to the spinal cord, but overall the surgery went well. If she wakes up anytime soon make sure to call the nurse" the doctor began to walk out of the room but paused at the door, "I'm so sorry you're going through this. We love Quinn here. She took care of my daughter when she broke her arm… she's a great nurse and a kind person- I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

"No, no" Will wiped tears from his eyes, "thank you. I'm glad to know that someone who knew of her was able to help her… it means a lot." Will squeezed Quinn's lifeless hand and listened to the beeping of the machines that filled the silence.

XXX

Waves crashed against the shore behind them and the sound of seagulls flying over filled the air. The wind was blowing ever so slightly, just enough to cause Quinn's dress to flutter behind her as she rolled her wheelchair to the end of the aisle.

She paused at the end and looked for Mercedes who immediately rushed to her side. She took Quinn's arm and helped her out of the chair and stepped back. Quinn was standing on her own for what seemed to be the first time in months.

She took a step.

And another.

And another.

Will smiled seeing her be able to walk towards him and it took all the self-control he had to not run to her, take her in his arms, and kiss her.

She made it down the aisle and took his hands in hers, "I've been practicing."

Will's eyes gleamed with joy, "I see that… I can't believe you're walking again."

"Me either."

"I love you"

"I love you too… now let's get married." She grinned playfully turning to the pastor and giving a slight nod.

XXX

"Do you Will Shuster take Quinn Fabray to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" Will responded, holding back tears as he looked into Quinn's eyes.

"And do you Quinn Fabray, take Will Shuster to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Quinn smiled digging her toes into the sand, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

They kissed, and it was like nothing before. The bells rang out behind them and cheers from their small group of friends and family ensued. After a life full of heartache and sadness, this… this was pure joy.


End file.
